


Romance Day

by icandrawamoth



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cooking, F/F, Fade to Black, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Missions, Pre-Rogue One, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, in which V-day isn't a thing in SW so I invent 'Romance Day'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9753791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Jyn and Maia are sent on a scouting mission that coincides with Romance Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Maia is a fellow member of Saw's Partisans Jyn worked with who was mentioned briefly in the Rogue One novel. (I wrote this before reading Rebel Rising, so this fic isn't compliant with the canon that comes from that, particularly the added info about Maia.)

The Partisans don't celebrate Romance Day. Jyn knows that. It's foolish to even be thinking about it. They're fighting a war, they're soldiers – they don't have time for ooey, gooey love stuff.

But it doesn't stop her from thinking about it.

As people move about the base preparing for their next missions, Jyn doing the same, her eyes always drifting to Maia. Her blonde curls and tan skin, the blue eyes and easy smile that quickly turn hard when called for are striking. _Mine_ , Jyn thinks with no small amount of pride.

None of Saw's guerrilla's know they're involved – it would cause them too much trouble, too much wheedling, and Force knows what else – but they know, and it's enough.

Jyn wants to do something special for her, even if in the end it's an empty gesture. She's not supposed to be overly close to any of these people. She's supposed to be ready to accept their deaths or abandon them at a moment's notice if that's what the cause demands, but she knows she couldn't do that with Maia. And she thinks Maia feels the same about her.

Maia looks up suddenly from across the cave, apparently sensing eyes on her, and grins at Jyn. _Get back to work,_ she mouths, and Jyn fights down a blush as she tears her gaze away and continues shoving supplies into a sack.

They're going on a mission together, her and Maia, that's the lucky thing. Saw has assigned them lookout duty at a small Imperial compound nearby. They're supposed to take notes on patrols, guard rotas, that sort of thing, and bring it back so the group can a plan a larger-scale attack. It's simple stuff.

And they'll get to be together. Jyn is happier than she usually is at the thought of getting to be with her girlfriend for several uninterrupted days with no one there to see. But, being that Romance Day is going to fall during the excursion, what is she going to do to celebrate?

“Aren't you ready yet?” comes a teasing voice from behind her a few minutes later, and Jyn manages to keep herself from starting before tossing a look over her shoulder. “Almost.”

Maia is grinning down at her. “Four whole days,” she murmurs, leaning in just close enough that no one would find it suspicious. “Maybe we'll even actually get some of that scouting done.”

“Saw will have our hides if we don't,” Jyn returns. She shoulders her now-full pack and turns around.

Maia rolls her eyes. “He likes you. I've never seen him be as hard on you as he can be on the rest of us.”

Jyn searches for a change of subject, loath to describe why that is. She tries not to think of her past before Saw took her away. “Anyway, are we ready to head out?”

Maia nods, and the two set off to find the Partisan who's going to be dropping them off near their observation point.

* * *

It's a few hours later. Maia is on her belly in the mouth of the little cave they're holed up in high on the side of a cliff, quadnoculars plastered to her face. Jyn is further inside where the cave opens up a little more activating the flameless stove that will heat their dinner without giving them away.

“Do you see anything interesting?” she calls as she waits for the indicator that the food is done.

“Just that one patrol vehicle we already knew about,” Maia sighs back at her, setting down the quadnocs and rubbing her eyes. “I swear if this whole thing turns out to be pointless, I'm going to go crazy cooped up in here for all this time.”

Jyn grins as a soft _ding_ announces their food. She pulls out the two steaming packets and lays next to Maia, handing her one. “It's not like we can't find some way to pass the time,” she teases, nudging the other girl.

Maia laughs. “You make a valid point.” She leans over for a kiss before digging into her food.

* * *

Two days later, Romance Day is dawning. The sun is just beginning to rise, and Jyn is fading. She's been staring through the quadnocs for most of the night, not seeing anything of even minor interest. Just the same tired old patrol, not even a resupply caravan or landing transport to speak of. She blinks furiously, needing to keep herself awake at least until Maia wakes up and takes her place. Preferably longer so they can spend a little time together.

She hears rustling back in the cave, her girlfriend and partner wiggling out of her sleeping bag and getting ready for the day. “If you can hold on a little longer,” Maia calls, “I'll make us breakfast.”

“That sounds _amazing_ ,” Jyn says genuinely, feeling herself perk up a bit. Her stomach growls; she hadn't even noticed she was hungry.

There's the sound of more things being moved around, the stove coming on – and soon the most delicious smells begin to waft to the front of the cave. Jyn takes a deep breath, mouth watering, and looks behind her, though she can't see anything in the darkness. That doesn't smell like the rations they'd brought with them...

She forces her eyes back out the mouth of the cave, dedicated to her duty for the moment. But a few minutes later, she hears Maia coming up behind her and scoots over to make room.

“Your breakfast,” the other girl declares, relieving her of the quadnocs and pushing a mug and plate into her hands.

Jyn stares down in disbelief. The mug is full of thick, decadent-smelling hot chocolate, even topped with tiny freeze-dried marshmallows. On the plate is what looks like actual eggs of some kind, filled with all sorts of delicious-smelling add-ins. For a moment she just basks in the warm steam and the smells before looking up at her girlfriend. “What's all this?”

Maia gives her a look. “C'mon, Jyn, I know you didn't _actually_ forget that it's Romance Day.” She rolls her eyes playfully. “I couldn't figure anything else out since we're out here on the edge of civilization, but I figured a nice meal could be good.”

Jyn grins so hard. “You are amazing.” She carefully sets the mug down in a crevasse and drags Maia in for a thorough kiss. “And of course I didn't forget. I brought something, too. I'll show you after we eat.”

“You're really going to make me wait?” Maia whines.

“Yep,” Jyn confirms with a laugh. She's suddenly feeling much more energetic.  
When they've finished eating and drinking (everything as delicious as it smelled), Jyn leaves Maia at the mouth of the cave with a kiss and brings their dishes back inside. She takes a metal ball from her sack and brings it back up with her.

“What's that?” Maia wants to know immediately.

“I borrowed it when one of the guys wasn't looking,” Jyn says proudly. She pushes a button, and the thing hums on. It has a red light on one side, but she's covered it with a piece of dark tape. “Observation droid. It's pretty simple, but it'll keep a lookout for awhile and alert us if anything major changes out there.”

Maia's face bursts into a grin. “Is it Staven's? He's going to be so pissed!”

Jyn's face matches hers. “And just imagine if he knew why we needed it.”

“Don't you need to sleep?” Maia asks, and Jyn brushes the comment aside.

“I think I can manage for awhile if it means I'm with you.”

“Lead the way, Miss Romance Day,” Maia teases.

Jyn presses a sloppy, joking kiss to her cheek before setting up the droid at the edge of the cave mouth and taking Maia's hand, dragging her back into the dark and toward their pile of bedclothes.

So, yes, their Romance Day turned out pretty good after all.


End file.
